Elena seduces Jeremy
by Apocalypsey
Summary: When sexual tension riddles up both Elena and Jeremy, things can get a little heated. *RATED M for Frick-Fracking*


Elena stood outside her house on the porch, sitting on a sofa cushion as she looked out to the fall sky. She sighed and looked back down at her paper, still not a thing written after the large written title, '_How to seduce Jeremy?_' The question had remained in her head for the past week, and in that week the sexual tension between the 2 had become too over welcoming to ignore.

How it started? It was a fresh Monday morning, a new week and they were getting ready for school. Waking up late, Elena groaned and trotted over to the bathroom, not noticing the shower heat until opening the door. She froze in her spot when she saw Jeremy standing there, naked, dick out, standing in front of the mirror. Her half-lidded eyes widened and she closed the door, leaning on it in shock as she was still comprehending what just happened. She was her brother's _dick_, not only that but she saw him naked! Her thoughts spiraled into unnessacary detail, and the picture of his _long _dick filled her mind. She held her flustered face in her hands, ignoring him for the entire day.

To make matters even worse on Thursday, he had walked in on HER naked when she stepped out of the shower. Making things even more awkward. But even so, throughout the days they had exchanged quite the sexual glances. Something had to be done, and Elena smiled as an idea popped in her head and she ran her pen along in her journal.

* * *

Strutting into the room with tanned smooth legs and a nurse outfit to top it off, Elena sashayed her way forth, giving sexy glances to Jeremy as she walked over to him. Jeremy watched with hungry eyes, from her long legs up to her (small but acceptable) breasts. As he watched her every movement, he felt his jeans getting tighter and tighter.

"E-Elena," He stuttered, practically feeling his face getting more flustered by the minute. As she looked down at him, she cupped his left cheek with one hand and placed herself on his lap. "Shh, Jer." She cooed in his ear seductively, placed her hands on his shoulders and running them down his chest. He tried to hold back his panting, but it was coming out too harshly to hide. She let the teen run his hands along her waist, rubbing and feeling around eagerly. In return, she lifted herself a bit and fell back onto his lap, making sure to grind forward against his clothed erection. He whimpered in response, trying to thrust forward to get any sort of friction on his throbbing dick.

"Eager are we now?" Elena said, winking at him and lifting herself again only to bounce back down, making Jeremy painfully hard.

"P-Ple…" Jeremy bit his lip, his request turning into nothing but a mere mumble.

"What was that?" Elena reassured him, leading her hands down his stomach and on his waistline.

"Pl…ea…" She frowned at his response and leaned against his ear again; licking his earlobe before whispering, "_Beg _for me, Jer."

"Elena, please." Jeremy said clearly, Elena smiled and began to nip at his neck, licking and biting down. Jeremy gasped and grunted as she did, leading his hands –that were placed behind her back –explore down her back and to her ass. As she got down to his collar, his shirt had blocked further entry of his skin, and she sat up and began to pull up the bottom of the shirt. He lifted it over his head and threw it somewhere that they could both care less about. She rubbed her hands on his chest and admired the thin line of abs, smirking and pushing him down on the bed. She giggled at his home-what surprised face, grazing her fingernails along his chest and stopping at his jeans.

Elena leaned over his body, pulling Jeremy into a short sloppy kiss before tugging at the button of his jeans. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief and layed his head back, only to bring it back up to watch as Elena rubbed at his boxed boner. He kicked off the rest of the jeans that hung at his ankles and thrusted up into Elena's hand as she rubbed the tented area.

"Mm, you want me to suck your cock?" She smiled seductively, bending over and licking at the cloth. Jeremy bit his lip as he watched her tongue soak the top of his boxers with her saliva as she teased him.

"Ah, suck my cock 'Lena." Jeremy filled spit out, and Elena –quite surprised at his blunt request- happily applied, slowly lowering his boxers.

"My, my, my." Elena smiled excitedly at the sight of Jeremy's (surprisingly) large cock. He sighed of painfully relief as his painfully hard cock sprawled out of his boxers, throbbing at the simple touch of Elena's finger.

She firmly grasped the boner, rubbing her hand up and down gently and watching closely as Jeremy gasped at barely that. _Fucking virgin_, she thought. She commenced to lick along the tip, swirling over the head swiftly. Jeremy gasped and threw his head back, holding back a grunt of satisfaction and she began to lick at the shaft.

Elena then took him in slowly, starting with the head and sucking on it. Jeremy mumbled out a muffled moan in response, something along the lines of taking him whole. But Elena was quite the teaser, and slowly took him in bit by bit, until he was grunted clearly. Once she got him all in, she sealed her lips around his dick, and began to bob her head up and down, slowly and then all at once.

"F-Fuck." Jeremy moaned, searching his hand to grasp her hair in a fistful of it. As she got faster and faster, she would've continued but the warning of pre cum had slid out of his dick. She cleaned it up with the swift movement of her tongue, indulging the bitter fluid before taking in his dick once again. She went as far as she could on his dick, deep throating him and sealing her lips around it. Jeremy moaned at the warm feeling that suffocated his dick, and would've thrusted into her mouth had he not wanted to hurt her. Elena deep throating him until she could feel her eyes water, and popped off with a gasp.

"You okay?" Jeremy panted, watching her sit up on him and slowly remove her dress button by button. As he watched her slowly remove the small sexy nurse lingerie she wore, all he wanted to do was rip it off completely.

"You like what you see, _Papi_?" Elena slurred, licking her lips and squinting her eyes as she pulled off the shirt. The sight of Elena's curved thin body nude –in exception for a pair of white panties –was almost enough to make Jeremy cum himself. Being the extra virgin he was, this was something all new. _Pussy ass virgin bitch Jer_.

Elena grinding forward, letting her pantie cloth rub against his dick, and looking at him to see his reaction. He opened his mouthed slightly, but no sound came out. Elena palmed his erection, and repeatedly rubbed it against her clothed pussy until even she had even with the teasing. She bent forward and turned her head back as she slipped her panties down her thighs and kicked them off her smooth legs.

She hovered above him, one hand inserting his dick in herself, one hand supporting herself up. She slowly lowered herself on his dick, moaning as his thick cock squeezed inside her. Jeremy groaned as he felt tight warmness suffocated his rock-hard dick, and rested his head down. As Elena adjusted herself, Jeremy placed his hands on her hips trying to ease her workload.

"OH God Jeremy, you're so –Nngh- thick." Jeremy only moaned in response to Elena's moan, and prepared himself for the upcoming pleasure. Elena adjusted on the dick inside her, working her hips and beginning to lift herself up. She fell down onto his cock and her long moan filled the room. She lifted herself up again, smashing down heavier and suprisingly hitting her prostate.

"OH, GOD!" She yelled, thankfully Aunt Jenna wasn't home or Ric; those fuckers went to the bar and are probably fucking in the bathroom or something _ya nastys_.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked worriedly, stopping whatever kinda thrusting he was doing and paying his attention to Elena.

"Yeah, I'm fine, oh God fuck there again." Elena spat out. Jeremy was going to hesitate but his own horniess got the best of him and he thrusted upwards quickly. She responded in a mewl, biting her lip to hold back from screaming from the pleasure (and pain). Jeremy slowed his pace of thrusting, but getting too eager too early had Elena a bit over-excited.

She took initiative and slammed onto his cock, taking him in all for a few seconds before lifting back up and slamming back down. Resulting in them with heavy breathes and noises of pleasure. Jeremy had caught on –although trying his best not to just explode right there –and thrusting to the pace of her movement. Though he could feel himself unwinding quickly, he didn't want to it to be such a boring experience.

Jeremy –catching Elena by surprise –yanked her by her arms and threw her on the bed, topping on her and being quick to slip his dick back in her.

"A-Ah! Jeremy, what're yo-" She tried asking but Jeremy was already thrusting in her with all his might, thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

"OH FUCK JER, MMM," She yelped, gripping onto the messed up sheets. He ran his fingernails along her sides, holding her up and groping her ass while pounding into her tight vagina. "Ah, shit you're so tight 'Lena." He commented with a sizzling noise. "I didn't think you had it in you Jer." Elena panted, trying to sound sarcastic but she was being too hardly pounded to sound like anything. Jeremy painfully held back his desire to release, and pulled out. Elena, eyes shut, open then after a moment of nothing and was taken aback by Jeremy's devouring stare that was eating her up. Within seconds he flipped her over on her stomach and lifted her ass up, giving it a loud smack and stuffing his dick back in.

Jeremy explored his hands from her smooth thighs up to her luscious ass –that he had a new found liking for –and ran his palms up her back, running his fingertips over her back dimples before grabbing onto her waist and ultimately **pounding **into her.

Elena was a panting mess, on the edge until orgasming. "Ah fuck, I'm gon- Ohh God – c-cum!" Elena yelled, and screamed as Jeremy had rub her vagina and slowly thrusted into her as she rid out her orgasm. "Mm, _Papi_." The curvy words slipped out of Elena's mouth, and it was enough to make Jeremy still. The word ran through his head in her sexy voice, _papi_. And that, by far, was the sexiest thing Jeremy had ever heard out of a girls mouth –even if that girl happened to be his sister.

Of what seemed like the impossible, Jeremy had somehow gotten even _harder_, and flipped Elena on her back, looking down at the delicious sight below him. Her legs were spread wide open, vagina dripping cum, and her tits were there for show. Jeremy licked his lips and cupped his dick, sticking it back into her for one last position. He looked down as he gigantic cock filled her once move, balls deep man, _balls deep_.

"Oh, _fuck me hard, Papi." _Elena cooed seductively, Jeremy pounded into her prostrate twice, Elena taking note of his liking to her calling him, 'papi' and saying it repeatedly. With one last thrust he hovered above her, his hands supporting him as they were placed above Elena's shoulder. He pulled out of the slippery, warm, and wet suffocation of her vagina and quickly rubbed his dick until his sperm came shooting out, landing on Elena's stomach.

They both panted in each other's company, Elena completely sore, and Jeremy still comprehending the best sexual experience of his life. He fell next to her, looking up at the ceiling with his heavy breathing. Elena looked at him and squinted her eyes a bit, and Jeremy noticed in the corner of his eye and turned to her.

"Not bad, _Papi_." She giggled, grabbing the rag on Jeremy's nightstand and wiping his cum off herself.

"Agh, don't make me hard again, I can't handle that kinda stuff twice in a row." He replied, pulling the blanket that was nearly off the bed and covering it over their lower parts.

"Mhm, m'kay," Elena cheerfully said, rolling over to Jeremy and pulling him in an embrace, "G'night, Jer."

"Night."


End file.
